


Rated

by Merfilly



Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jane's friends give the lowdown on John





	Rated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



Jane watched the other girls as they appraised John's flaws and strengths right in front of him. To his credit, he was mostly just smirking, or rolling his eyes.

That suited her, filing away the data points in the back of her head. She didn't expect to ever come to blows with him again…

"Jane?"

"Mmm hmm?"

She looked over at John at his call of her name. 

"Just remember, if I asked them, they'd probably roast you too," he pointed out.

As if feeling a challenge in the air, the ladies turned to regard her, and she laughed brightly.


End file.
